make up
by Jaezee Shim
Summary: An idiot, an idiot, I'm an idiot aren't . I For thinking that I wanted you to love me . JaeJoong selalu berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang bodoh yang mengharapkan cinta Yunho. a song fic.


**Tittle: **

Make Up (Keshou)

**Cast : **

JaeJoong Kim

Yunho Jung

**Other Cast :**

Heechul Kim

Changmin Shim

**Genre :**

Yaoi, Angst

**Rating :**

General

**Author :**

Jaezee

.

.

**_I've come to think that make up is just really not that important_**

**_But_**

**_At least for tonight, I want to be beautifull_**

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal?"

Suara khas itu bertanya.

Seorang pemuda menoleh pada pintu masuk kamarnya, mendapatkan wajah yang tak asing memandangnya heran. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menoleh kembali pada lemari besar di hadapannya, matanya jeli melihat rentetan baju yang tergantung, sedangkan tangannya dengan telaten memilah dan memindahkan baju ketika dirasa baju itu tak cocok di kenakan olehnya.

"Menemui seseorang." Jawabnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi datang, duduk di tepi ranjang kamar, memperhatikan pemuda yang kini tengah menarik keluar beberapa helai pakaian. Menyusunnya di atas ranjang, membuatnya harus ikut berdiri di samping sang pemuda.

"Tidak biasanya kau akan berdandan begitu repot seperti ini hanya untuk menemui seseorang, biasanya kau akan menyerahkan semua pada _stylist_ mu."

Pemuda itu tak menyahut, hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan orang yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin berdandan sendiri, _hyung_." Jawabnya ketika ia sudah memilih satu pasang baju untuk di kenakannya. Membiarkan potongan baju lain menumpuk di ranjang besarnya.

Ia mulai mengenakan pakaian yang ia pilih, bercermin pada sebuah cermin besar yang tingginya mencapai lebih dari puncak kepalanya. Orang yang di panggil _hyung _itu memicing, mengenali pakaian tersebut. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, memang suka mengenakan beberapa pakaian kesayangannya, untuk menemui orang-orang tertentu.

"Kau mau menemui Yunho?" Tanyanya waspada. Sebuah anggukan dan senyuman dapat di lihat dari pantulan cermin.

Dan dia tidak suka jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"JaeJoong-ah, kalian-"

"Aku merindukannya, _Hyung_. Aku ingin melihatnya satu kali saja." Ia mulai berpindah ke meja riasnya yang terletak di samping cermin besar itu, menata rambutnya.

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan berakhir dengan baik, jika kau menemuinya sekarang."

"Aku tahu." Ia menghela nafas, namun kembali tersenyum.

**_Because tonight , I'm going to see you_**

**_Because I,m going to see you, till the very last moment._**

"Jika kau sudah tahu mengapa kau tetap bersikeras untuk menemuinya?" Pemuda itu meradang, ia tahu seperti apa hubungan dua orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. dan ia tahu ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Dia sudah setuju untuk bertemu denganku, _hyung_. Aku merindukannya. Paling tidak malam ini aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Aku bisa bersama dengannya hingga malam berakhir. Paling tidak, jika memang ini adalah saatnya kami harus menempuh jalan kami masing-masing, aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Pandangannya berubah sendu.

Sejujurnya ia tidak akan pernah siap dengan perpisahan, kata-kata itu hanya keluar melalui bibirnya saja, tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

Pemuda itu memukul kepala yang lebih muda.

"Bodoh. Sudahlah, jangan memeperlihatkan tatapan seperti itu, aku tak suka melihatnya. Kuharap keputusanmu tepat, JaeJoong-ah. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

JaeJoong- pemuda itu tersenyum.

"_Nee, khamsahamnida, _Heechul-_ssi_." Sahutnya dengan nada penuh canda.

Sekali lagi JaeJoong bercermin, mengoreksi penampilannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, _hyung_."

"_Nee_. Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau datang."

"Baiklah, a_nnyeong_."

Dia meraih knop pintu dan sebelum ia keluar ia sempat berkata pada Heechul

"Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak menungguku, _Hyung_. Siapa tahu nanti aku akan menghabiskan malam panas bersama Yunho."

"YA! Dasar kucing nakal."

JaeJoong terkikik dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum bantal yang di layangkan Heechul mengenai tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah riang, JaeJoong keluar dari rumahnya, meninggalkan Heechul yang menghela nafas panjang. Ia merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan benda hitam metalik, dan menyentuh layarnya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Changmin-ah."

Ia menyapa orang di line teleponnya.

"Apakah Yunho sedang bersamamu sekarang?"

Beberapa saat sampai ia terperangah mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Bisakah kau kesana? Bisakah kau membantunya? Bisakah kau menjaganya?" nada itu terdengar penuh kekhawatiran, ia sedikit merasa lega ketika menerima persetujuan dari lawan bicaranya terhadap permintaannya.

Tidak

Ini tidak akan menjadi baik.

Ia hanya bisa berdoa jika JaeJoong akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

.

.

Ia menyetir mobilnya sendiri.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, nyaris mengebut namun tetap menjaga keamanannya, dia melaju di terangnya jalanan akibat lampu-lampu jalanan yang berpendar di malam hari. Ia tak sabar ingin menemui orang itu, orang yang telah beberapa tahun mengisi hatinya.

Sebuah kesepakatan terjalin antara dirinya dan Yunho beberapa hari yang lalu, kesepakatan akan pertemuan kembali keduanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang dia harapkan dengan pertemua itu, ia hanya benar-benar merindukan sosok dengan pelukan hangat sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Ia begitu ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah membuat hatinya mengembang namun juga hancur di waktu yang berbeda.

Banyak cara yang sudah dia tempuh agar pemuda yang telah merenggut semua hatinya mau bertemu dengannya di sela-sela kesibukannya. Ia bahkan membuat lagu khusus untuk mengajak pemuda itu bertemu, mengutarakan betapa ia mencintai dan merindukan pemuda itu, bahkan ia mengiriminya surat melalui pos seperti yang di lakukan sepasang kekasih beberapa tahun silam.

Tak sampai 30 menit.

Ia sampai di _basement _sebuah gedung apartement sederhana.

Sebuah apartemen yang sudah terdaftar atas namanya berada di lantai 9 gedung tersebut. Sebuah apartement yang penuh dengan kenangan. Tak hanya ia dan Yunho, tapi kenangan akan kebersamaan mereka dengan para dongsaeng mereka.

Di dalam lift ia terus berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, bernafas dengan benar, menarik nafas, mengeluarkan nafas, berharap agar rasa gugupnya berkurang. Ia seperti orang yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta yang gugup pada kencan pertamanya.

.

.

Beberapa kali ia mengatur nafas, sebelum akhirnya ia menekan kombinasi angka untuk membuka pintu apartement bernomor 901 tersebut. Kombinasi angka yang tak pernah berubah sejak apartement tersebut di huni oleh lima orang. Ia jadi merindukan kebersamaan mereka disana.

"Ck, mengapa dia senang sekali memberikanmu surat."

Alis matanya terangkat sebelah, mengerenyit heran, telinganya mendengar suara asing yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Kakinya melangkah pelan, menuju ruang tengah.

"Biarkan saja."

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang familiar, suara kekasih hatinya.

"_Let me show you what's you're missin' , I'm your , I'm your paradise._ Cih... apakah dia tidak bisa berkaca? Sejak kapan ia menjadi surgamu, milikmu?. bahkan ia hanya bisa memberikanmu neraka"

Jantung JaeJoong berdetak tak normal, tentu dia tahu penggalan syair itu. Ia tak mungkin lupa pada syair yang dia ciptakan khusus untuk Yunho. Dia selalu hapal tiap detail, syair dalam surat yang ia kirimkan pada Yunho.

"_Aigo_, sudahlah. Toh sekarang kaulah yang menjadi milikku, bukan dia."

Seperti tersiram air dingin di musim dingin yang penuh dengan salju. Otaknya, syarafnya, tubuhnya seakan membeku. Sejenak ia tak dapat berpikir bahkan nyaris melupakan bahwa ia memerlukan oksigen masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kemudian ia kembali sadar, rasa penasaranlah yang menyadarkannya. Siapa orang yang bersama

kekasihnya? Siapa orang yang di klaim kekasihnya sebagai 'milikku'?

Kakinya kembali melangkah.

Lalu terpaku

**_Give me back the bunches of letters I've given to you_**

**_Stop reading it together with other people_**

Matanya menangkap dua sosok yang duduk membelakanginya di atas sofa nyaman yang tak pernah tergantikan. Orang terkasihnya sedang merangkul mesra seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Sedangkan pemuda itu tampak sedang menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas, kertas yang ia tahu adalah surat-surat yang ia kirimkan untuk Yunho.

Denyut itu terasa sakit, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mengapa ia terus mengirimu surat, seperti orang kuno saja."

"Biarkan saja, itu haknya bukan."

"Tapi aku tidak suka."

"Baiklah nanti aku akan bicara padanya, untuk tidak lagi mengirimiku surat."

Terlihat dengan jelas, jemari tangan Yunho yang JaeJoong kagumi tengah membelai penuh kasih kepala pemuda di sampingnya.

Siapa?

Siapa pemuda yang merenggut kasih sayang Yunho?

Mengapa?

Mengapa mereka melakukan ini?

Mengapa Yunho melakukan ini padanya?

Sejak kapan?

Sejak kapan ini semua bermula?

Owh, pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"_I'm still right here and I still love you Again today, I get ready for a coincidence , I'm waiting for you, I love you, I love you_."

Ia menggeram.

"Lihatlah, dia mengucapkan cinta padamu berulang kali, apakah dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika hubungan kalian sudah berakhir?"

Terdengar Yunho menghela nafas, namun membiarkan saja orang di sampingnya mengerutu sambil membaca lembar demi lembar surat yang di poskan oleh JaeJoong untuknya.

Tolong berhenti

Tolong jangan membaca surat-suratku bersama orang lain.

Tolong hentikan.

Pikirannya menjerit, terus menjerit.

Baru saja orang itu ingin membaca lembar berikutnya,

"Stop-"

Dua orang yang duduk di sofa tersebut menoleh, mendapati suara dari arah belakang mereka.

Ekspresi JaeJoong dan Yunho tampak terkejut.

Yunho terkejut mendapati JaeJoong berada di belakangnya, entah sejak kapan, sedangkan ia sedang merangkul mesra pemuda lain.

JaeJoong terkejut, mendapati wajah yang ia kenal duduk di samping kekasihnya. Ia tak menyangka wajah itulah yang ia lihat sekarang.

Mata bulat itu kembali memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya, menganggap bahwa orang di samping kekasihnya itu tidak ada. Menolak perasaan sakit yang timbul.

"Tolong berhenti membaca suratku bersama dengan orang lain, Yunho-ah."

Dua orang yang duduk, bangkit dengan serentak. Mata pemuda yang lebih pendek dari keduanya itu tampak gelisah.

"Eum. Aku akan menunggumu di mobil, jangan terlalu lama bicara, kita ada latihan sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah."

Kembali bola mata hitam legam itu terbelalak, ketika retina matanya menangkap adegan dimana sang pemuda mencium cepat belahan pipi Yunho yang di tanggapi dengan santai dan senyuman oleh Yunho.

Ah

Ia ingin memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak sekarang. Paling tidak dia akan dapat kembali bernafas dengan benar jika sudah menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Manik matanya terus mengawasi sosok itu. Terlebih ketika pemuda itu melemparkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang begitu berharga untuknya di atas meja begitu saja, seolah kertas itu hanyalah seonggok sampah tak berguna.

Pemuda itu berlalu dari hadapan keduanya.

JaeJoong menundukkan kepalanya.

_**Tears, please don't drop,**_

_**stop yourselves with my heart**_

Laki-laki tidak menangis secara terang-terangan, mengeluarkan air matanya di hadapan orang lain. Seorang laki-laki hanya akan menangis di dalam hatinya.

JaeJoong terus menggumamkan nasihat ayahnya.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya hingga JaeJoong kembali mendongakkan kepalanya setelah berhasil menahan cairan panas yang akan keluar dari kelopak mata indahnya.

"Yunho-ah, aku merindukanmu."

Senyumnya mengembang, langkah kakinya membawa ia mendekati sosok pria bertubuh tegap tersebut, tangannya membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam kehangatan tubuh pria itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi aroma tubuh kekasihnya, aroma yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah.

Ah.

Mungkin tidak berubah, hanya saja kekasihnya tadi berdekatan dengan pria lain hingga aroma asli yang menguar dari tubuh itu bercampur dengan aroma lain yang asing di indera penciumannya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" mulutnya bergumam pelan ketika tak mendapatkan respon berupa balasan pelukan dari Yunho. Bahkan pria itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya suara dengungan yang keluar.

JaeJoong merasa dadanya sesak dan akan meledak karena kesakitan kapanpun.

Dia tak tahan dengan wangi lain yang tercium olehnya.

**_An idiot, an idiot, I'm an idiot aren't I_**

**_For thinking that I wanted you to love me_**

Mengapa Yunhonya begitu dingin, padahal tadi dengan mata kelapanya sendiri dia melihat kekasihnya itu merangkul mesra pemuda lain. Tak bisakah Yunho melakukan hal yang sama padanya? Tak apa jika ia harus berbagi dengan orang lain, asalkan Yunho mau menatapnya penuh kasih dan memberikannya pelukan hangat yang dulu selalu di berikan oleh pemuda bermata sipit itu.

Tak apa hatinya menjerit.

Tak apa dadanya sesak

Tak apa jantungnya berdenyut nyeri.

Asalkan Yunho dapat memandangnya seperti dulu.

Bodoh

Kim JaeJoong benar-benar bodoh.

Ia tak tahu mengapa hubungannya bisa seperti ini. Ia tak tahu mengapa kisah cintanya bisa seperti ini. Begitu banyak hal yang berubah. Tapi ia tetap menginginkan cinta mereka tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Apakah itu salah?

Apakah ia bodoh dengan mengharapkan hal seperti itu ?

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hingga aku harus datang kesini?"

Owh.

Pertanyaan itu mengusik dirinya yang sudah mulai dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri. lagi-lagi nyeri itu terasa menjalar hingga ketulang belakangnya. JaeJoong melepeaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya kedua mata sipit Yunho, namun segera ia menundukkan kepalanya kembali ketika tak mendapatkan sinar kasih yang terpancar untuknya.

Lagi

Ia terus menggumamkan nasehat ayahnya.

_**Tears, please don't drop**_

JaeJoong memundurkan kakinya satu langkah, menjaga jaraknya dengan Yunho. Dadanya terlalu sesak karena penciumannya terus mencium wangi asing dari tubuh Yunho.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Mungkin itu jawaban dari pertanyaan Yunho, salah satu alasan mengapa ia ingin bertemu dengan Yunho dari begitu banyak alasan yang lain.

"JaeJoong-ah, ak-"

"JaeJoongie."

JaeJoong menyebut namanya sendiri seakan mengoreksi panggilan Yunho untuknya.

Ia merindukan panggilan itu, ia merindukan bibir tebal itu mengeluarkan suara rendah memanggil namanya dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

"Jangan begini."

Suara _baritone_ itu membuat JaeJoong kembali harus memundurkan langkahnya. Ia cukup mengenal Yunho, keduanya cukup saling mengenal hingga tak memerlukan banyak kata untuk berkomunikasi dan mengutarakan isi hati mereka.

"Kau tahu hubungan kita sudah tidak sehat, bukan. Jangan seperti ini."

JaeJoong menggeleng cepat, tidak terima ucapan Yunho. Ia ingin menghilangkan ucapan itu dari kepalanya, tapi ucapan itu terus berdengung di telinganya.

**_An idiot, an idiot, I'm an idiot aren't I_**

**_For thinking that I wanted you to love me_**

"Tidak, Yunho-ah. Hubungan kita baik-baik saja, hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja."

"JaeJoong-ah."

"JaeJoongie."

Ia mengoreksi panggilan Yunho lagi.

"Bukankah kita sudah sering seperti ini, Yunho-ah. Kita sering bertengkar, saling berteriak, saling memaki. Tapi hubungan kita tetap baik-baik saja." JaeJoong berbicara dengan nada yang membuat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya pilu.

Tidak

Tidak dengan Yunho.

Hanya tatapan iba yang di berikan Yunho untuk JaeJoong.

Dan JaeJoong tahu itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berjuang lagi untuk hubungan kita. Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi."

JaeJoong menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Yunho-ah."

JaeJoong meraih tangan kanan Yunho, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, cukup erat, takut Yunho akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, tidak-"

JaeJoong memandangi langsung kedua manik kecoklatan Yunho.

"Tidak, Yunho-ah. Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Ku mohon, jangan meminta maaf. Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan."

JaeJoong menarik nafasnya cepat setelah berbicara seperti itu.

"Kita hanya perlu duduk dan berbicara, kita hanya perlu memperbaiki hubungan kita sedikit, berciuman dan berpelukan, lalu kita akan kembali seperti biasa. Jangan meminta maaf Yunho-ah, ku mohon."

_**I'm an idiot, an idiot, and yet being such an idiot**_

"Maafkan aku."

Dengan tangan kirinya, Yunho menurunkan kedua tangan JaeJoong yang menggengam tangan kanannya, perlahan, dengan menambahkan sedikit kekuatan karena JaeJoong tak mau melepaskan tangannya.

**_Tears, please don't drop_**

"Aku harus pergi. Maaf."

Kata itulah yang keluar setelah ia berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan JaeJoong pada tangannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini. Aku akan menunggu."

JaeJoong mencoba meraih kembali tangan Yunho, tapi pemuda tegap itu sudah memundurkan langkahnya, menghindari JaeJoong.

Yunho menggeleng.

"Jangan menungguku, JaeJoong-ah. Jangan menungguku."

Dan kata terakhir itulah yang mengirinya kepergian Yunho dari rumahnya. Apartement yang penuh dengan kenangan, 'rumah' mereka.

.

.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu berlari, sedikit tergesa, takut kedatangannya akan terlambat. Jemarinya menekan tombol kombinasi angka dan membuka pintu apartemen 901.

Nafasnya terengah namun helaan nafasnya terdengar lega karena matanya menemukan sosok yang dia cari. JaeJoong duduk mengaitkan jemarinya satu sama lain, dan di taruh di pangkuannya, sementara kepalanya terus menunduk. Mulutnya tak berhenti bergumam

"Dia akan datang, sebentar lagi. Aku hanya perlu menunggunya sebentar lagi."

Bahkan dia tak sadar akan kehadiran Changmin.

Tak perlu mendengarkan penuturan dari pemuda tampan sekaligus cantik, ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia sempat berpapasan dengan mobil yang di kemudikan _leader_nya ketika akan masuk ke basement gedung, dan _leader_nya itu tidak sendirian.

"_Hyung_."

Changmin mendekati JaeJoong, pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum menyambut sang _magnae_ yang mengambil posisi duduk di hadapannya.

"Ah, Changmin-ah, sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau harus latihan?"

Tanya JaeJoong.

"Tidak, hari ini kami tidak ada latihan."

JaeJoong terpaku mendengar jawaban Changmin. Harusnya ia sudah bisa menduga hal tersebut, latihan hanyalah alasan saja agar Yunho tak berada lama bersamanya.

"Ah- begitu-"

Dia memaksakan senyumnya. Tapi hal itu tidak mempan untuk sang magnae.

"Ayo pulang, Heechul _hyung_ sedang menunggumu." Ajak Changmin, tapi gelengan dari JaeJoong menghentikan Changmin yang hendak bangkin dari duduknya.

"Tidak, Changmin-ah. Aku harus menunggu Yunho disini, dia pasti akan datang selesai latihan nanti, dan aku ingin dia melihatku disini."

"Hari ini kami tidak ada jadwal latihan, _hyung_. Ayo pulang."

"Tidak! Mungkin saja kau memang tidak ada jadwal, tapi Yunho ada. Tadi dia mengatakannya padaku, jadi aku akan menunggunya."

Mengapa JaeJoong begitu keras kepala. Changmin tahu bahwa JaeJoong pasti mengetahui bahwa Yunho berbohong padanya, tapi mengapa JaeJoong masih bersikeras untuk menunggunya.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu kan itu hanya alasannya saja. Dia bisa saja sekarang sedang bermesraan dengan-"

"Cukup!"

JaeJoong berteriak, seketika suara Changmin tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Dada JaeJoong mengembang dan mengempis dengan tempo yang cepat, dia menatap Changmin nanar.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

Ia mengucapkan kata itu berulang-ulang dengan suaranya yang lirih.

"_Hyung_, ayo pulang."

Changmin berjalan mendekat, mencoba meraih JaeJoong, tapi sebelumnya JaeJoong malah mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, membuat sinyal untuk tidak mendekatinya lebih dari jarak tempat Changmin berdiri sekarang.

"Ku mohon, biarkan aku menunggunya. Sebentar saja. Ku mohon."

Tatapan itu penuh harap, pemuda jangkung itu bisa melihat mata itu penuh luka, mata itu memancarkan betapa dalam luka yang tergores di hatinya, mata itu kering, tanpa ada berkas atau bias air mata yang membasahinya.

Changmin menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berada di kamarku, jika kau sudah siap pulang."

"_Nee, gomawo_."

.

.

Berapa lama lagi kah ia akan menunggu.

Menunggu orang yang ia tahu dengan jelas tak akan kembali padanya.

Tidak

Ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja, menunggu satu hari, satu minggu, satu bulan, atau bahkan satu tahunpun tak apa, dia akan terus menunggu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hidup tanpa pemuda itu disampingnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hidup tanpa jiwanya.

Pemuda itu telah merenggut semua yang dimilikinya.

Hidupnya.

Dunianya

Jiwanya

Pikirannya

Hatinya

Ia akan terus menunggu sampai pemuda itu sadar bahwa dirinya adalah rumah tempat pemuda itu kembali.

.

.

.

**F. I. N**


End file.
